1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pyrolitic deposition process, and more particularly, to pyrolitic deposition of organo-cupric powder for the formation of copper oxide film.
2. Background of the Art
In the formation of electrochromic devices, and in other applications, copper oxide films are employed, and are deposited on glass substrates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,471 discloses copper oxide in electrochromic devices, and the content of this patent is incorporated by reference.
It is known to deposit copper oxide film by pyrolitic process. In such a process, a substrate is heated. Cupric acetylacetonate powder is then sprayed on the hot substrate. The cupric acetylacetonate is atomized by compressed air. A film of copper oxide results.
It is an object of this invention to improve the known pyrolitic process by which a copper oxide film is deposited on a substrate such as glass.
An advantage of the invention is that in conditions of actual use, the invention has resulted in a one-third greater deposition rate than the deposition rate of the known process.
Another advantage of the invention is that desirably increased deposition rate may be achieved with minimal change to circumstances of the known process.